Operation management software which provides a function of automatically performing operation management of an information processing apparatus is known. Operation management software provides a user with a plurality of types of operation management components which perform mutually different operation management actions of an information processing apparatus targeted for operation management. A user creates an operation management flow (automatic operation process) by appropriately combining the plurality of types of operation management components, which are provided by the operation management software, and causes the created operation management flow to be executed, thereby performing a desired operation management action on the information processing apparatus targeted for operation management.
Some operation management components provided by the operation management software acquire configuration information of the information processing apparatus targeted for operation management from a configuration management database (CMDB) containing the configuration information registered therein, and use the acquired configuration information for operation management actions. Search condition information used for acquisition of the configuration information from the configuration management database is expressed in a notation compliant with XML Path Language (XPath). The search condition information mentioned above has been manually created by a user having knowledge of XPath and an understanding of the structure of a configuration management database. Alternatively, the above search condition information has been created in such a way that a user having an understanding of the structure of the configuration management database inputs a search condition for configuration information to be acquired to a console which controls the configuration management database.
The following technique, which is relevant to the above, has been proposed. That is, configuration item information contained in a query formula used to search for configuration item information indicating a configuration item targeted for management is compared to table information contained in history information of queries made to a relational database, and correspondence information is generated. Relational information indicating a relationship between configuration items contained in the query formula is compared to information indicating a relationship between tables contained in the query history information, and correspondence information is generated. Then, a schema definition of the configuration item information and a schema definition of the relational information are generated by using the generated correspondence information.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-257812 discloses such a technique.